


Pulse and Air

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Choice of Games, Choice of Vampire
Genre: 1860s, Bad Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early at night, David Kistenmacher is visited by Silas, who has a plan in mind that David sincerely hopes will succeed. An elaboration of the biting scene. Written for my Bloodplay square for Kink_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse and Air

The papers rustled. The night was calm and, along with the sound of the fire crackling in the background, that was the only sound. It would not have been unusual for David to be practicing the piano at this time of night – Mozart, or Bach, or his new favourite, Ludwig – but of late that had become unusual. It was hard to find peace in beautiful music now – not while Silas was under threat every day.

David hunched over further at his desk, frowning down at the paper. He flipped the pages irritably, searching for any sign of success. Nothing, of course. Oh, there were celebrations and praises and all sorts declaring that the Confederacy were clearly right and sure to win, but very few actual _facts_.

Frustrated, David pushed his chair back, standing up to pace in front of the fire. He knew it was useless – any information he could receive from Silas would be far more reliable, anyway. And yet daily his worries grew, and any opportunity he got to learn anything new about the current situation was leapt upon instantly.

His thick boots pounded loudly on the floorboards as he stepped. Once again, he felt gripped with a sudden urge to see Silas. This was nothing unusual. However, where before it had been a desire drawn from nothing more but the pleasure he felt in his company, now the yearning was driven far more by the vastly more dominating emotion of fear.

His hands shook. They were being risky enough as it was, appearing in public together so often. It was not only for his vampirism that he declined to visit Silas on his daylight march. But what would happen if something unfortunate were to happen to him? Would David know? When? And would he have a last chance to pay his respects...? Before Silas, David had never once regretted his obvious apathy towards the other vampires. Now, their skills of stealth and information could become very useful. He had Withers, yes, due to some amount of gratitude she seemed to feel for him in exchange for him simply doing his rightful duty and informing her of Jesse's feelings, but she was no use to him now, as ever.

David turned abruptly, deciding that a pipe was very much required at the moment, when a small noise caught his attention.

There had been a tap at the window.

Warily, David walked over. There was no wind that night, so that couldn't be the cause. An animal? Possible. A thief attempting to break into his house? Unlikely, unless the man was so peculiarly moronic that he did not realise that there were lamps burning. Another vampire? But why would one go to his window?

His had flew to his pocket but, of course, his revolver was not there, he having only recently woken up. No matter. He would dispose of it anyway, whatever it was.

Slowly, he walked towards it, eyes narrowing. Preparing to pummel whatever was there, he flung open the window...

And stepped backwards when a brunette head of hair poked its way through.

“Hallo,” Silas said.

David pursed his lips, feeling tension evaporating. “What are you doing here?”

“David, you wound me!” Silas protested, smile characteristically cheeky. As always, he had tried to pronounce his name the German way. His accent was truly atrocious, but David appreciated the effort. “One would almost think you didn't want me here!” He shuffled. “Erm, on that note, could you...?”

David stepped forward again, opening the window fully and lifting Silas through. His skin was warm even through the uniform he was wearing and David let his hands linger. He opened his mouth to ask how, precisely, Silas had managed to climb into a second-floor window when Silas' hands travelled upwards to cup David's cheeks.

“I could not stand to be apart from you for another moment,” he murmured earnestly, dark eyes shining. David shivered, swallowing, and felt his hands on Silas' shoulders tighten. Silas pulled him towards him, softly, into a kiss.

It was surprising how quickly this had come to feel so normal between them – this... sin? Or was it? David couldn't say anymore. For was that not what he was, now – a creature of sin? The thought had plagued him at first, but as he had witnessed more and more of the supernatural creatures deemed 'evil' by the men that professed to know God he had felt his doubts grow. Was it not Aquinas who had stated that it was impossible for anything to be totally evil? And while such badness had been the balance of his experiences of other Vampires, he had witnessed enough goodness to doubt. He, at least, was still capable of it. And if it were true that vampires were not such detestable creatures as he had been lead to believe, could the same not be true of what he had with Silas as well?

Silas, he knew, had struggled deeply with it at first. Most likely, he still did. David did not blame him – indeed, the strength of his faith was admirable. Still, he looked forward to the time at which he might explain his views.

Silas pulled back, an odd twitch in his eyes betraying the thought that was eternally at the back of David's mind, too. At this reminder, David felt his expression harden into a properly disapproving scowl.

“It is late. You will be reprimanded if you are discovered away from your Company.” And yet despite his harsh words his thumbs pressed into the muscle of his biceps, and he knew Silas could read the kindness in his face.

It was not the first time Silas had come to his home. To go out together even at night was far too dangerous, and Silas' quarters were even worse. This was one of the few places where they could snatch privacy long enough to be together as they wished. But this was the first time that Silas had invited himself over unannounced, and it eventuated that he had other unusual plans as well.

His gaze on David hardened, growing determined, and he moved forwards, pressing himself against the length of David's body. David felt his breath catch at the closeness, mouth growing dry.

With utter seriousness, Silas whispered to him, “Every lash will be received with joy if you will permit me to spend the night with you.”

David's eyes widened. Responses flew through his mind. It was too dangerous – spending a few hours out was one thing, but the entire night... And the punishment for sodomy...! He would be cast away, humiliated, away from cause he cares for so dearly, if he were allowed even that...

And that was not all. He had not attempted...such a thing since he had been turned. The experience of a vampire was different to that of a human in so many other ways. How could he be sure this would remain unchanged?

But all throughout his hands were tightening on Silas' arms. The smell which constantly lingered in the air around Silas, now, was stronger than ever before, nearly overwhelming David's willpower. The smell of his blood... His life, his passion, his loyalty, his soul...

David swallowed. There was truly no other answer he could give. Noticing, suddenly, the worry that had eclipsed Silas' kind face he assuaged his fears by pressing forward, as he had kissed him just before. “Yes,” he murmured, his voice husky as it ever was in these brief moments when David allowed himself to express his feelings aloud. Silas shivered, and David smiled internally. “Yes, my Silas.”

He pulled back, then, for there was something more, something other than the scent of Silas' blood that he was addicted to. He was rewarded, and Silas smiled at him – a full, charming, honest, genuine smile. It filled David with warmth in a way nothing else could. And that was what Silas was – warmth, sunshine, light. In the early days of his affliction he had been surprised to find that he missed daylight so, but miss it he did. His dead body, the unvarying blanket of night – for all that he suffered, one of the most unbearable symptoms of vampirism was its constant _coldness_. At the beginning he had tried to reverse it, locking himself into the darkest room in the house and letting only the slightest sliver of sunlight through, but even this had burned. Yes, how long had it been since he felt truly warm? And yet with Silas in his arms, heart beating full of life, sun-darkened skin and radiant smile...it was peace the likes of which David had never felt, even before he had been turned. It was joy.

“You are...” Silas breathed, tracing his fingers over David's cheeks, his forehead, and his lips. “So beautiful...”

David's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed Silas again, deepening the kiss. He enjoyed this, too. Perhaps not in the way he once would have, but the experience was no lesser. Now it was less about the sexual energy and more about the knowledge of being close to him, bringing him pleasure, and the myriad of other sensations involved – his dark, earthy scent; the strong plane of his muscles under David's hands.

Silas moved away. David looked at him questioningly, but he simply went towards the bed, sitting on the edge. Smiling up at him, he raised his hand.

David watched him for another moment, drinking in the sight of Silas on his bed. It was so forward... But, was that not what they intended to do? And he knew that truly, he liked this part of Silas that took control. He may be kind, but he was not gentle, and was, in every way, a man.

He walked over, curling his hand around the back of Silas' neck and kissing him once more. This close, he could smell Silas' blood again, but he ignored it as he sucked hungrily on his tongue. He had no need to pay attention to vampiric matter such as blood when he and Silas were doing so delightfully human here. Silas moved to shift backwards so David could join him on the bed, but David halted him with a hand on his shoulder. Instead he kneeled before him, placing his hands on his thighs.

“David...” Silas murmured, face flushed. Pressing his thumbs into the material of his breeches, David's hands trembled. Once they had done this, there would be no going back... But when David saw the red of Silas' cheeks, the fullness of his lips, and the way his eyes, dark with desire, bore into him, he knew that he wanted this.

Silas' trousers were already tented, and David relaxed slightly, pleased to see such an obvious sign that he, too, wished for this. And yet the sight reminded him of that thought niggling in the back of his mind. He, himself, was not erect. Not yet, he thought, pushing the idea away and instead filling his mind with visions of the picture Silas would create for him in a few moments. Determinedly, he reached for the ties to his trousers, pulling at them.

The clothing opened; Silas pushed the material down, revealing himself to David. It was... strange. It wasn't that he'd never seen anything of this sort before, but it was the atmosphere of the scene coupled with the knowledge that this was _Silas_ that made the experience so different. Seeing it so up close like this, so close he could see every detail and smell every nuance of scent, and knowing that this – this erection – was all because of him... it made his head spin.

And yet his own penis lay stubbornly nascent.

Determined to remedy that by whatever means possible, David surged forward, taking Silas into his mouth. Silas gasped, the sound morphing into a groan mid-way through. David adjusted his hands at Silas' hips, pressing his fingertips into the skin, and sucked harshly.

“D-David-!” Silas cried out, legs jumping. “Ah, that's -”

David sucked again, for longer this time, fingertips digging into his hips.

“Ah! Dav-” Silas tapered off into a loud groan, and when David glanced up he saw that Silas was pressing one of his hands to his mouth.

Licking along the length, David released Silas' penis from his mouth. “Do not worry about being quiet. None will be able to hear you.”

Silas smiled shakily. “Sorry...Used to barracks, you know? It's a habit... Ah, not that I've ever done this before, though, precisely...”

David shook his head. “Neither have I.”

“I wouldn't have guessed,” Silas said gruffly, patting David's hair.

“I am glad to please you.”

Silas laughed. “Oh, I think my pleasure is quite apparent, don't you?” he said teasingly, leaning back on his hands a little more.

David nodded, turning his attention back to Silas' penis. Perhaps that was it, and all he needed was... Yes, that seemed likely.

Even more focused than before, he placed his mouth around Silas again, licking his tongue up the bottom half. Silas groaned loudly, and David repeated the action. For several minutes he noted Silas' responses with an almost scientific intent, repeating all which Silas seemed to particularly enjoy. After some time, he licked a long stripe down a particularly sensitive patch on one side and Silas gasped, hand coming to the back of David's head unconsciously.

“David...I'm close...!”

Eyes narrowing. David repeated the action almost forcefully, before taking Silas into his mouth again and sucking. Silas cried out unintelligibly as he came, shooting into David's mouth.

David leaned back. The taste was unpleasant but he tried not to show it. At any rate, seeing Silas smile down at him so blissfully was well worth it.

“My dearest David...” Then his smile turned wicked as he reached for David's hand. “Now it is your turn, I believe...!”

David hesitated. Although he'd decided by now that it would only require some direct stimulation to make him erect, he didn't know how he could explain this to Silas. He didn't want him to think that he didn't want to do this. Nevertheless, he slowly stood up and made his way over.

“Silas...” he began, but the soldier, direct as always, cut him off.

“Yes, I would like to-” he paused, hand over the front of his trousers. There was a few moments of awkward silence.

“D-David?” Silas asked, blushing, while at the same time David spoke, “It is not that I do not-”

Silas blinked. “...Oh!” he said, understanding dawning in his eyes. “That is perfectly normal!” he hastened to assure him.

Becoming more embarrassed by the moment, David nodded. “Yes,” he said curtly.

“Don't worry, I will take care of it,” Silas declared, smiling encouragingly.

David looked away again, but obediently sat on the bed, on Silas' other side. Immediately Silas turned around, pushing him down. “Here, just lie back and let me see to you...”

He kissed David, slow and luxurious but no less firmly, driving his tongue into David's mouth. David sighed and allowed himself to relax, eyes closing – yes, this felt good, this felt very good. Surely he body could not resist even this? With Silas's blood so close his mind was certainly singing.

Slowly, Silas' hands ran down David's chest, tugging at his shirt to run his hands underneath. As he touched his bare skin, however, he frowned.

“Gosh, but you're freezing! I felt it before, but I thought it just your mouth...”

“It is fine.”

“Are you sure? We could reconvene closer to the fire...”

“I assure you, it is more comfortable here. You are...more than able to warm me.”

He hadn't intended the innuendo, but Silas grinned cockily. “That I can assure you of!”

He kissed him again, smoothly running his hands over his torso. David appreciated the effort, but inwardly felt impatience rise. He convinced himself that it was all right, that he would surely respond once Silas was touching him directly, but nervousness niggled the back of his mind. As a reaction to such cowardice, he consciously yearned for Silas to continue so that he could put him to the test. Even if it failed that would surely be better than this womanly worrying.

Eventually Silas did reach his trousers. Without wasting any further time, he removed them and his underwear efficiently. David grunted in approval. He seemed a little concerned by the fact that David was still limp, but, like any truly good soldier, saw this minor setback as nothing more than cue for an ever more determined approach. With that, he took David into his mouth.

David almost cried out. While the rest of Silas' body was pleasantly warm compared to his own, Silas' mouth was downright hot against such a sensitive area. The entire experience was very displeasing – it was hot and wet and felt strange and extremely awkward.

Quickly sensing David's discomfort, Silas resurfaced. “I am so sorry,” he said earnestly, clearly distressed.

Mouth hardening into a straight line, David shook his head. “There is no need.”

“But...”

Well. It seemed there was nothing else to do at this point. Hoisting himself up on his elbows, David turned towards his bedside table. Normally being around Silas felt perfectly natural and easy, but at the moment he felt shame heating his body and making him blush. Part of him wanted nothing more than to return his clothes and never speak to Silas about this again. But he remembered the memories they shared – of Silas laughing, commanding, confiding – and he knew he could not let this go. Motivation hardening his resolve, he returned with the small bottle.

Silas' eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Silas glanced back and forth. They both knew it was end this way – this was what people of their kind did, after all, and it wasn't that it was any worse morally than what they'd already done. But neither had attempted it before, and with David in his present state he supposed he couldn't blame Silas for being hesitant.

Nodding, Silas took the jar. Dipping his fingers in, he covered them with the slick substance. If he had managed to mostly mask his worry before, he was doing much worse of a job now. David turned away, lying back and staring at the ceiling, unable to look. _This will work_ , he promised himself. _It will_.

Silas' warm hand touched his thigh. David tensed instinctively. What were they doing? Suddenly it seemed so weird, so...unnatural. This wasn't what people were supposed to do. He might have thought that being a vampire for several decades would dull him to thoughts such as these, but still they came, as strong as ever. When Silas touched at his opening, he felt himself flush with embarrassment.

 _It will work_.

He grimly endured as Silas loosened him, refusing to squirm at the unfamiliar sensation. Silas was utterly silent and, from his point of view, David couldn't have gotten a good look at his expression even if he'd tried. The smell lingered, however – rather than becoming used to it, David seemed to have become more and more attuned. He ignored it bitterly, trying vainly to ground himself in this human experience.

Silas' fingers left him and he tensed, waiting for the inevitable...but it didn't come.

“Ah,” said Silas in a strange voice, sounding surprisingly loud after such quiet. “Just... a moment.”

David frowned. What had gone wrong? He didn't move, determined not to show any weakness or discomfort. Finally, he heard it – the sound of flesh on flesh and a quiet gasp.

Ah. Right. David closed his eyes. Another setback – no, another chance to prove himself. No war was ever won by crawling away in cowardice. A true German perseveres.

“Yes,” Silas said eventually, touching David's hip once more. “All right.” A touch to his entrance – David jumped slightly, immediately tensing. Silas leaned over him a little, and the smell hit David. _Yes. I could do it... if I could just..._ He realized he was staring at his neck and grit his teeth.

In his distraction, he was not prepared when the moment came. Slowly, Silas began to enter him, pushing at the flexible muscles. David couldn't help letting out a gasp – not only was the feeling unpleasant, it quite distinctly hurt.

Silas paused, and for several seconds David distinctly believed that he would pull out and stop the entire thing. The idea filled him with terror. To stop it now... to admit defeat... Maybe if they had done so earlier it would have been okay, but at this point? He would never be able to look him in the eye again!

But Silas did continue, torturously slowly. David bit his lip. He dearly wished Silas would just get it over with and doing it quickly – doing it like this was just drawing it out, exacerbating the pain.

Finally, Silas finished, and he lowered himself to lean just above David. The smell was intense, somehow worse now than before when they had been kissing. Had it built up? But he could do it, he really could... He had been trying, trying so hard to gain pleasure from this, but he knew that there was a way of doing it, knew that it would work, if he could just...

He suddenly realized he had closed his eyes at some point. He opened them, and instantly wished he hadn't. Silas' expression was a complicated mix, but three sat distinctly on his brow – guilt, worry...and pity.

David turned away. No – this was cowardice. This was all his fault. He should have realized that it wouldn't work, should have...

Silas sighed, quietly. “I'm so sorry,” he said. “Have I...done something wrong?”

David couldn't answer him. What could he say? To do it now...

Silas began to pull away, moving out of David's body. In an instant all of David felt repulsed at the idea and he grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him from moving. No. He must not leave. He must...

The smell... it was so strong. He could almost taste it from here, the warm blood flowing through his veins... After everything, he had to do something, now. They had tried to do it the human way and failed. Surely it couldn't harm them to try it this way? He had heard things, but only between vampires... It was risky, maybe, but he had to try it, he needed to experience this with Silas so much, and if this was the only way...

He realized his hand was moving, shifting. His shoulder, his collarbone... Silas was breathing heavily, confused but waiting. David fixated on a spot – yes, there. A patch of beautiful tanned skin at his neck, right above a vein. He could see it pulsing underneath his skin... He could smell it now, in his breath and sweat and every part of him...

“No...” David said, his voice strangled and strange and quiet; his words were a surprise even to him, for he had not intended to speak. “Here, let us try something...else...”

Silas let out a breath as though intending to speak, but before he could get out more than a vague sound David had bit down.

Feeling burst within him, exploding in his head and pulsing through the rest of his body. The ecstasy was indescribable, brilliant and bright and hot and it was like he was feeling one of Bach's symphonies, like his whole body was playing Air, like every individual different strand of feeling flowed and twisted together to create this whole...

He tightened his grip on Silas' neck, fangs digging ever deeper. With each beat of Silas' heart, pleasure hit him like a wave, unstoppable and uncontrollable. It flowed through his veins, filling out every part of his body. _It was incredible_.

With a jolt, he realized what he was doing. He froze, even as his mouth continued to work at the open wound. Terrified, he broke away, blood splattering down his chin and Silas' shoulder and over their clothes and the bed. Silas clutched him, breathing as heavily as though he had run a mile.

Overwhelmed with relief, David hugged him tightly, closing his eyes. For a moment, he had thought...

“What...” Silas seemed to choke, voice vague, eyes glazed. “What was...that?”

“Did it hurt?” David asked quickly, holding his cheek and turning to look him straight on.

Silas' eyes were wide, pupils dilated. Blood slowly dripped across his good white shirt, permanently staining it; David's hunger rose intimidatingly at the sight. “...no,” he said finally, shaking his head. “No. Not at all. It was... But, but we couldn't...” He narrowed his eyes, licking his lips.

“It felt good...?” David asked quietly. He had heard that for vampires it was pleasurable, but to do something like this with a human...

“Yes,” Silas whispered, with such intensity that David felt his vision darken.

Trembling, he drew himself to Silas again. Now that he had started it, it was all the harder to reign himself in... But he must, he must! As he refitted his mouth to the wound, he did his best to suck slowly, lengthening it for as long as he could. Immediately Silas was moaning, as was David – the sensation made him feel so energetic he was forced to physically restrain himself from returning to the same pace he set before.

But as he continued, the pleasure settling through him and warming him from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet, this, too, felt wonderful. Almost unconsciously, he and Silas shifted, lying side by side together on the bed. Silas continued to moan, hands curled at David's back under his shirt and traced circles with his palm. As time went on, it became easier and easier to just relax into the bed and into Silas' arms and taste his blood only slowly.

And then...something strange happened. He could feel something within himself, something he had not felt for a long time.

Slowly, pace increasing with time, his heart was beating.

In his shock, he almost ceased his sucking. In awe, he moved one of his hand, pressing it to Silas' chest.

Yes, just as he had known. They were beating together.

He broke away and looked to Silas' eyes, and they fluttered open. David had no idea whether Silas truly understood the significance of the situation, but he knew enough. His eyes dark and meaningful, Silas nodded. He smiled kindly, arms drawing David just that little bit closer to him.

“David...” he said, kissing him softly on the lips.

As he drew back, just enough to see him, David almost looked away. The heavy feeling welling in him now was unlike that which he had just been experiencing, and yet he knew that it was of the same kind. Silas understood. He might not know everything, not yet, but for now he understood. He understood him.

Swallowing thickly, David returned to Silas' neck. His heart had begun to slow while he had been away, but as he continued his work, it quickly sped up again, beating in time with Silas'. For some hours they continued like this, simply lying in bed together and sharing in this wonderful feeling – sharing in everything. Finally, when David could no longer be sure that Silas would not suffer harm, he slowed his sucking to a stop, licking over the wound and sealing it.

Silas' eyelids were already closed – probably he had begun to fall asleep long ago. Doubtless he had had a long day today, and would have an even longer one tomorrow when he awoke with only part of a night's sleep. David watched over him, touching a hand to his dark hair and smoothening a a strand.

That night, he made a promise to himself. Just as Silas dedicated his life to saving his friends and the cause he believed in, so too would David dedicate his life to ensure Silas was safe. As long as David was around, no harm would come to Silas. He would strive his very hardest – as hard as he possibly could – not only to ensure his physical well-being, but that every one of his desires was fulfilled. Silas would be happy. His loved ones would be happy. The confederate army would be victorious.

Until dawn David remained. When Silas finally awoke, he teased David briefly for waking before him (“You know, I'm not sure I've ever seen you sleep!”) but left quickly, not willing to court punishment any longer. They kissed, briefly, meaningfully, and then he was gone, out of the door and into the rising sun.

 _Yes,_ David thought. _He will be happy._


End file.
